Las dietas de hoy
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Argumento nada especial donde Alfred es castigado por la necesidad de hacer dieta. Y bueno, Arthur siempre pululea por ahí para quitarle penas de encima a su amante, y calorías.


**Advertencias**

**•~ **Escaso de originalidad.

******•~ **Los Tips son reales.

* * *

**Las dietas de hoy**

**~•~**

El sabor es nulo por más que envíe órdenes desde su cerebro a las papilas gustativas para que sientan algo agradable, la más mínima presencia de sabor dulce o amargo, a casi cualquier cosa, pero ni visualizando una hamburguesa logra que le guste esa fruta. Traga asqueado y en su rostro se dibuja la súplica.

-Odio esto… -se lamenta hundido en un mar de depresión exagerada.

Arthur suspira y levanta la mirada de la revista- No tendrías que hacer dieta si me escucharas cuando te digo que comer tanta basura plástica…

-…hamburguesas…

-…no es bueno.

-¡Pero esto no sabe a nada!

-Si te molesta no sentirle el gusto puedo prepararte un batido de huevo… -ofrece.

-¡Never! –y, haciendo un puchero, da otro mordisco a la banana. Hace media hora que quiere terminarla, pero esa maligna cosa parecía alargarse a cada mordida. Traga con asco.

Alza los pies y cruza las piernas en posición de indio, cansado de haberlas sostenido como cuando ve películas de terror y teme que algún pejalagarto lo tome de los pies.

Arthur se contiene por no reírse, tanto, que su cara parece la nada misma. Juraría que Alfred está siendo rodeado por expresiones gráficas de melancolía producto de esa miseria de dieta a base de frutas, verduras y avena. Regresa su mirada a la belleza fotográfica, a ese voluptuoso par de pechos naturales que le dicen "ven, oh Lord Kirkland, frótame". Un Alfred imaginario le golpea la cabeza por esa pequeña infidelidad mental. Iba a darle un manotazo y decirle que no jodiera, que en su vida sólo se ha enamorado de un solo hombre y que no es ningún homosexual definido a todo pulmón como para no poder ver a su sexo opuesto con deleite cuando un cuadrito en el margen superior derecho de la hoja le llama la atención.

"_Tips: Los beneficios del sexo"_

_-Incrementa el estrógeno, muy beneficioso para la salud de todo el organismo: previene enfermedades cardiovasculares al mejorar la salud del corazón y los vasos sanguíneos._

_-Ayuda a dormir mejor, por eso es un tratamiento muy adecuado para personas que padecen insomnio y otros trastornos del sueño._

_-Hombres: eyacular con frecuencia tiene muchos beneficios para el hombre, pues ayuda a reducir el riesgo de padecer cáncer de próstata._

_-El sexo es uno de los ejercicios físicos más completos y saludables. Practicarlo tres veces por semana permite quemar muchas calorías y pone en funcionamiento más de 500 músculos._

_-El sexo es una cura perfecta para la…_

Se detiene abruptamente. Una lámpara se ha encendido dentro de su cabeza. No podría estar más agradecido con la pornografía y sus revistas Premium. Pero…

Mira disimuladamente al desdichado Alfred que aún intenta encontrarle sabor a esa "insípida" fruta. Lo mira analíticamente de arriba a bajo y se decide al punto de casi levantarse cuando se detiene. Alfred está tan sumido en la nostalgia que algo muy en el fondo de sí mismo le advierte que si se acerca acabará en prisión por acoso sexual.

Frunce el ceño y se cubre la cara con la revista. Sigue leyendo, frustrado:

_-El sexo es una cura perfecta para la depresión, pues libera endorfinas en el flujo sanguíneo. Estas proteínas crean un estado de euforia que provoca una gran sensación de bienestar._

Pensándolo mejor…

Mira de nuevo. La imagen del americano sentado y comiendo no era gran espectáculo, pero con un poco de imaginación y excitación hasta Kumajiro resultaría sexy y provocador.

Pero la mascota de Matt no estaba allí. El único acompañante en el salón era Alfred, que con sus labios jugosos y suaves tocaba la textura de la fruta y mordía con sus dientes delicadamente, con sus ojos suplicantes y las piernas abiertas con inocencia de niño. Alfred, que alza la mirada hasta los verdes y lujuriosos ojos de Arthur.

-¿Qué me ves? –pregunta confundido con la banana en la boca y parpadea.

Una sonrisa ladina lo asusta. El inglés se levanta y toma la fruta para arrogarla a donde sea. Acerca su rostro precipitadamente y devora esos provocativos labios iniciando un forcejeo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –grita al separarse.

-No te hagas el tonto –le gruñe.

Alfred no entiende ni tres cuartos del tema que ya tiene a su amante sobre su cuerpo. Arthur tantea el apoyabrazos hasta dar con el mágico botón y ¡_viola_!, ahora tiene una cama, algo estrecha, pero muy conveniente.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… -recita el rubio de gafas queriendo quitarse al embajador erótico de encima, forcejea y se remueve en vano.

-¿Hacemos dieta juntos? –la pregunta detiene todo intento de escape.

-¿Eh?

-Hacer el amor quema calorías. Así que… ¿cuál "banana" prefieres?

Abre los ojos como platos. Hierve de vergüenza- ¡Pervertido!

-¿Eh? ¡Tú me provocaste! –gruñe.

-¡Estas imaginando cosas!

-¿Quieres o no?

El americano corre la vista e infla los cachetes. Siente la impaciencia del inglés crecer a cada segundo, exigiendo una rápida contestación- ¿C-cuantas calorías se queman…?

Arthur sonríe y lo besa.

**~•~**

* * *

**...**

Bueno, con esto me había quedado la última vez que escribí, que intenté escribir, algo decente. Como ven, no es gran cosa, pero al menos el escribirlo hizo que mi día no fuera tan aburrido. Ojalá le haya gustado a alguien.

**Review? :3**


End file.
